<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Volcanoes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618380">Young Volcanoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Earth-27 (Fandom Page), Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Batfamily (DCU), Can we all just get along with the canaries, Carrie Kelly is Batgirl, Cassie Sandsmark is Wonder Girl, Cullen Row is Robin, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grasyon is Nightwing, Earth-27, Family, Jessie Allen is Miss Quick, Jon Kent is Superboy, Laurel Lance is Black Canary, Matt McGinnis is Robin, Mia Dearden is Speedy, No romo, Sara Lance is White Canary, Team as Family, Wally West is Impulse, okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirl and the Robin's meet the New Young Justice, and some others. Chaos beware!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Carrie Kelly &amp; Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne &amp; Cullen Row &amp; Matt McGinnis, Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West, Sara Lance &amp; Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Volcanoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m fairly certain that Cullen Row has never been a hero. But I’m a sucker for the Bat Clan members living together, and I can’t imagine him living at the Manor and not being a hero, and I don’t want to kill him off. So, he's a hero.<br/>I'm also a sucker for the Earth-27 fandom page.</p>
<p>Batgirl V - Carrie Kelley<br/>Cullen Row - Robin Gamma<br/>Matt McGnnis - Robin Beta<br/>Damian Wayne - Robin Alpha</p>
<p>Title from Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. I suggest listening while reading, I think it fits! Totally up to you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re so dead.” Miss Quick muttered, glaring down at her handcuffs. She could sometimes vibrate through things. Not always, but sometimes. With an inhibitor collar on, she had no chance.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Superboy agreed, looking dejected. He also had an inhibitor collar on, and a kryptonite bracelet, on top of his handcuffs and the chains wrapped around his entire body. “This sucks.”</p>
<p>Kid Flash said nothing, just stared at the room, uncharacteristically silent. They were in the middle of a warehouse, nearly empty, with shipping containers around them. Armed men and women patrolled around them.</p>
<p>“We’re not getting out of this, are we?” Wonder Girl murmured, her chains clinking as she leaned back against Miss Quick. “Did anyone manage to, you know?”</p>
<p>“No.” Kid Flash whispered softly. “I didn’t. Jess?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Miss Quick replied, leaning her head back, tapping against Wonder Girl’s. “Jon?”</p>
<p>The kryptonian shook his head. “I don’t have anything like that.”</p>
<p>“Guess we wait then.” Wonder Girl said quietly.</p>
<p>They didn’t have to wait long. Out of the darkness, a cackle rang out, causing several of the guards to turn around, aiming their weapons at anything they thought might move. The cackle was unfamiliar, strange to the captives' ears, echoing around the empty space, bouncing between crates and people and through the air.</p>
<p>As it faded away, another cackle rang out, this one slightly different. It was younger, belonging to someone around Jon-El’s age, and not Wonder Girls. It sailed through the air like the first, but came from another part of the building. Wonder Girl pressed closer to Miss Quick, on high alert.</p>
<p>“What the hell?” one of the men demanded. “Show yourself!”</p>
<p>A third laugh rang out, this one darker, and closer to the first cackle. It came from yet another part of the building, and then someone’s voice rang out. A girl. “Are you sure you want that?”</p>
<p>A shadow drew everyone’s attention as it fell from the walkway above, landing on one of the containers. It landed lightly, a small clang ringing out, and the captives got the feeling that whoever was there, it was part of their plan. The shadow jumped between two of the containers, and rolled, turning to the middle of the room. It jumped off the end, and swung into the air, silently, the only noise they made another cackle.</p>
<p>Several men opened fire, their weapons lighting up the room, letting them see the shape in small bursts. It was a young boy, or a woman, for that was hard to tell. A cape trailed behind them, and they wore red. Then, a moment later, they were gone, vanished into the dark.</p>
<p>Another cackle rang out. The gunmen, completely on edge, drew together, closer to their captives. “You really want to know who we are?”</p>
<p>The same girl had spoken again, her voice strange. The only emotion in it was humour, amusement, but it was vague and aloof at the same time, like she didn’t really care what happened.</p>
<p>“Show yourself!” someone yelled, and then someone did.</p>
<p>They ran along a shipping container, and jumped off the end. Behind them, was one of the few sources of light, a window that let in the last vestiges of dusk, the sun a fiery orb of fury behind the shape. They snapped a cape out around them, and the shadow of a bat covered the group.</p>
<p>“Holy cow.” Kid Flash whispered. The figure let out a yell, drawing back a fist as they fell, and landing a solid hit on one of them men’s faces. At the same time, a cackle rang out, and another shape attacked one of the men, jumping on their back and knocking them to the ground. It grabbed the woman’s weapon, and slammed the butt of it into her head.</p>
<p>They ejected the ammo easily, and threw it at another man, hitting them in the head, discarding the weapon. A third figure jumped at the person who'd been attacked by the ammo, and drop kicked him in midair with both feet, landing in a battle crouch, and spinning, knocking their feet out from under them. They rose instantly, and threw two objects at another guard.</p>
<p>They knocked the gun from his hands, and a fourth figure kicked off that man’s knee, boosting themselves, so they could wrap their legs around their neck. They twisted, bringing the man down to the floor, and the figure that had attacked first dove forwards, dodging gunfire. She came up right beside the attacker, and grabbed his weapon, pushing it away with one hand, holding onto his wrist. She landed a solid punch to his diaphragm, winding him, and grabbed his shirt collar, bringing her knee up to meet his stomach. She finished him off with a nerve strike to the neck.</p>
<p>The second and third attackers tag teamed the final man at the same time. One of them launched into a round off, flipping onto their neck from the front, while the other slid at them on their knees, using a baton-like weapon to hit the back of their knees. Together, the two moves brought the man, who had to be at least ninety kilos down to the ground. The one on the man's neck rolled away, and the other one lunged at his neck, hitting a pressure point like the girl had.</p>
<p>It took less than a minute. All four figures rose, barely breathing hard, and exchanged looks. The girl and one of the boys darted forwards, starting to take off the collars and restraints.</p>
<p>Miss Quick stared at her rescuer, the girl’s red hair practically glowing in the beam of sunlight that shone through the window. “What the—who are you?”</p>
<p>“Guess Bat’s hasn’t told you about us, huh?” the girl quipped, fiddling with the collar. Her hair was short, cut in a messy boyish style, and she wore a black uniform. It wasn’t completely black; the inside of her cape was neon pink, and her gloves had the same colour on them. On her chest, a neon green bat that matched her goggles was placed, and her cape was pinned on by two green things. “I’m Batgirl. The fifth Batgirl, but we don’t usually count the fourth all the time.”</p>
<p>“Batgirl?” Superboy asked, brow furrowing. “Like, Batman?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” the boy who was trying to free Kid Flash replied. “I’m Robin Gamma, good to meet you. Robin Alpha’s currently beating up that dude over there. Beta’s tying them up.”</p>
<p>The boy who was called Robin Alpha was beating up on one of the guards, who hadn’t been properly knocked out. He didn’t have a weapon, but neither did Robin Alpha, who was basically annihalting him up. The boy ducked, swerved, and dodged around every punch and kick, returning fire from time to time, his expression furious.</p>
<p>“Hey, stop playing around!” Robin Beta called, as he finished restraining one of the guards. “You’re supposed to  be the one who’s always serious!”</p>
<p>The Robin made no sign that he’d heard the other Robin, but he ducked around the next punch, and struck several spots with precise aim. The man gasped as he lost control of his legs, and arms, falling to the ground.</p>
<p>Beta whistled. “Nice.”</p>
<p>Alpha shrugged, and rolled the man over, tying him up. Miss Quick's collar fell off, and a moment later, Kid Flash’s did as well. </p>
<p>Kid Flash started vibrating, and was free in a moment. He zipped around the group until Robin Alpha brought his hand up, and the speedster collided with it, falling to the group. “Ow.”</p>
<p>“Can you get out?” Batgirl questioned as the Robins converged on the group. Beta started to free Wonder Girl, and Gamma moved to take care of Jon.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” Miss Quick muttered, closing her eyes, and starting to tremble. She gritted her teeth. <em>C’mon Jessie. Bart can do it, why can’t you?</em></p>
<p>Someone’s hand gripped her shoulder, and her eyes flew open. Batgirl was focused on her, eyes expressing concern from behind the green lenses of her cowl. “You’re trying to force it.”</p>
<p>“Are you an expert at speedsters?”</p>
<p>Batgirl laughed. “God no! I’m a drama student! And a film student. But my point stands, Jessie.”</p>
<p>Miss Quick tensed, instantly on her guard, and Batgirl rolled her eyes. “Jessie Allen, Bart Allen, Jon Kent, Cassandra Sandsmark. Didn’t even hack Bats files, we figured it out on our own.”</p>
<p>Jessie relaxed slightly, but still eyed Batgirl. Who ignored it. “When I first started acting, I was trying to be the character. And I couldn’t do it, because I was trying.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t helping.”</p>
<p>“I’m getting there. Anyways, I realized that I needed to let myself be that character; I couldn’t be just that character. So, take a breath. Listen to the noise around you, feel your clothes and the wind, smell the scents. And just become what you’re trying to be.”</p>
<p>Jessie stared at her. “No thanks. Bart?”</p>
<p>“Here.”</p>
<p>He zipped over, and grabbed her hand. With his help, the two of them vibrated out of her chains, leaving them on the floor. Jon and Cassie’s collars tumbled to the ground, and Robin Alpha snapped the kryptonite bracelet in half, along the chain that held it in place. With his bare hands. He studied it, shrugged, and put it away in one of his pockets.</p>
<p>“So.” Robin Beta grinned at them. “Going back to the Cave then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Cassie growled, rubbing her wrists. “You’re not -”</p>
<p>“They know our names.” Bart burst in. “We can’t let them wander off.”</p>
<p>“Besides, we’re supposed to take you back.” Robin Alpha said, in a sort of mightier than thou tone of voice. Beta elbowed him. “What?”</p>
<p>“Tone.”</p>
<p>The group exchanged looks, and Batgirl shrugged. “Gamma?”</p>
<p>“We’ll get there either way, might as well let them take us. Besides,” he grinned at Wonder Girl, “I’ve always wanted to be able to fly.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Don’t you dare drop me.” Batgirl muttered, as she looped her arms around Jessie’s shoulders. “I mean, it won’t hurt that much, but still, don’t drop me, I’ll never live it down.”</p>
<p>Jessie cracked a smile at the older girl. “You’re not that heavy, are you?”</p>
<p>“Lightweight. I’ve got drunk from a half bottle of beer, don’t tell anyone, I’m underage. Forty kilos.”</p>
<p>“How are you lighter than me?”</p>
<p>“Gymnast, late bloomer, genetics. Take your pick.”</p>
<p>Jessie rolled her eyes. “Ready? Set. Go.”</p>
<p>She sped out of the warehouse, her brother right behind her. Ahdead and above them, Cassie was already carrying Robin Gamma, who seemed to be the second oldest. He held his arms out like he was flying, seemingly enjoying himself. Jessie had to give it to him; he was strong, able to keep himself parallel to Cassie, instead of letting his legs dangle. Robin Beta was clinging to Bart’s back, laughing brightly, his cackle filling the air. Alpha had his arms crossed, looking furious at being carried.</p>
<p>THe trip back to Happy Harbour wasn’t a long one. Within a few minutes, they’d arrived at the cave, speeding and flying through the ground entrance. Cassie pulled up, and let go of Gamma, who dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch, cape folding around him. Alpha broke free of Jon’s hold, landing beside his ally, and Batgirl jumped off of Jessie as she skidded to a stop, rolling over her side and skidding across the floor in a crouch, one hand on the ground for balance, followed by Beta, who jumped off backwards, landing easily.</p>
<p>In the middle of the room, several people stood. White and Black Canary, Speedy, Nightwing, Impulse, Girl 13, Supergirl and Troia. Nightwing said nothing, a small smile playing on his lips, but the Canaries both started forwards.</p>
<p>“Who are they?” Black Canary demanded, as the group of newcomers gathered together. “You brought strangers back here?”</p>
<p>“Um... “ Bart scratched at the back of his neck. “They kind of saved us.”</p>
<p>“That is no excuse! You compromised this location!”</p>
<p>“It was compromised a long time ago, BC.” Batgirl replied easily, her cape swishing softly on the floor as she stood by the Robins. “And you’re welcome for saving them.”</p>
<p>White Canary stepped up beside her sister, eyes narrowing. “Who. Are you?”</p>
<p>“Batgirl. Robin Alpha, Robin Beta, and Robin Gamma. Again. You’re welcome.” she sounded irritated, yet still completely at ease with the situation. “We never even got a thank you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you?” Jon tried, as Mia Kent rose up to meet him in the air. Batgirl smiled at him, and nodded once.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Jon.” Robin Gamma said, flashing him a peace sign. “Anytime.”</p>
<p>White Canary tensed, and then lunged at Gamma. All the rest of the group dove out of the way, rolling to their feet. Gamma took White Canary’s hit head on, flipping backwards. It was tidy, but slightly clumsy, as if he wasn’t as much of an acrobat as he tried to appear. He reached behind him, and pulled out a small, thin black cylinder. He flicked it out, and the baton extended. White Canary glared at him as he rose.</p>
<p>“I’ll prove myself if I have to.” he told her firmly, as everyone started to back up, giving the pair space. “I might not be on your level, but I grew up on the streets. I know how to stay on my feet, just try me.”</p>
<p>White Canary drew her own escrisma, and held it before her, in a defensive position. “You will not win this.”</p>
<p>Robin Alpha looked up at Nightwing, who, without looking, gave a small shake of his head. Alpha nodded in return, and relaxed his stance. Batgirl and Beta both took notice, and did the same.</p>
<p>White Canary lunged at Gamma, swinging at his head. The boy ducked under the strike, dancing away. He didn’t retaliate, studying her fighting patterns. She swiped at his chest, and he leaned back, like he was doing the limbo, and it missed. Her next strike was blocked at the wrist with his free hand, and he shoved it away, moving back the other direction.</p>
<p>So it went. It was obvious that White Canary was testing him, holding back, but he was doing the same. Noting her patterns, her movements. Her triggers. And then he moved.</p>
<p>Like a snake, he ducked under her arm, and grabbed her wrist, locking in in his elbow, and kicked her legs out from under her. She pulled him down with her, and he hit the ground hard. A moment later, he rolled away, and up to his feet, and charged at her.</p>
<p>He moved faster, but stayed on the ground. He always had a foot on the ground, never leaving it. His style was heavy on street fighting and fists, with several taekwondo self-defence moves and kicks added in. Every time he went at White Canary, he was sent tumbling away, but never stayed down for long. Until Beta appeared between the two.</p>
<p>He kicked White Canary to the ground, foot planting in her gut, and stared her down. His uniform was probably the most advanced, his hood down, a silver bat over his chest, longer and thinner than Batgirls, but the other two didn’t have any bats. His sleeves had green on them, and his torso was red, his leggings back. And then Alpha was there too, beside Gamma, fists raised. Batgirl materialized, a second later, and the four of them surrounded the White Canary.</p>
<p>Before anyone could attack, Nightwing called out. “Enough. Stand down.”</p>
<p>All of the newcomers obeyed, their stances relaxing. Gamma grinned at White Canary. “You were holding back. If he’s, “ he jabbed his thumb at Nightwing, “- dumping us with you guys, you better not do that in training. Hell, I mean, we learned by being put on our asses every two seconds.”</p>
<p>“Orphans great.” Batgirl agreed dryly. “Did teach us how to take a hit though.”</p>
<p>“You know them?” Girl 13 accused Nightwing, who nodded. “How?”</p>
<p>“He’s dating my cousin.” Batgirl called, grinning at him. “They’re engaged, actually. She asked the question, not him, he was busy not dying from immortal assassins at the time.”</p>
<p>“Our lives are crazy.” Beta said cheerfully, having disappeared and reappeared beside Speedy. The yellow-clad girl jumped, and twisted, staring at him in surprise. “But aren’t you Red Arrows sister?”</p>
<p>“Um… by adoption?”</p>
<p>“Great.” Beta grinned, and pointed at Alpha. “Say hi to your cousin!”</p>
<p>Alpha growled at him, and Beta laughed. Nightwing put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and he fell silent. “Today was a test. Not for the team, but for these four. They are excellent at working together, despite their… differences of opinion. But it’s time for something new. So, Young Justice, meet the Robins, and Batgirl.”</p>
<p>“What?” Girl 13 cried, eyes widening. “Why? What?”</p>
<p>“He’s Batgirl.” Batgirl joked, leaning on Alpha, who growled, and shoved her off. She laughed. “Kidding, I’m Batgirl. That’s Robin Alpha. Robin Gamma fought WC, and Beta’s the one who gave Speedy the heart attack.”</p>
<p>“You can’t be serious.” Impulse said, stepping up to face off against Nightwing, who matched him. Once, Impulse had been a good deal taller than the vigilante, but that had changed. The acrobat looked down on the speedster, eyes narrowing behind his domino.</p>
<p>“I’m serious.” he replied flatly. “Beta is an excellent hacker. Alpha knows as many martial arts as I do, and Gamma can get out of any situation. Batgirl was trained by the first four Batgirls, is a crack shot with anything you give her, and can distract anyone from anything. They are experienced, they are trained, and they need to branch out.</p>
<p>“Not to mention.” he continued. “Four members of a team are not a team. They’re a group. In addition to my siblings, Girl  13 and Speedy will be joining the team. Which is why I asked for them to be here.”</p>
<p>“What?” Speedy cried, although far more enthusiastically than Girl 13 had earlier. “We’re joining? Really?”</p>
<p>Black Canary gave a tense nod. Nightwing stepped away from Impulse, turning to face the group. “I’ll remind you that I am the only founding member who is still an active part of this team, since it was never officially disbanded, and I never left. That makes me the leader. Either you can join the team, or you can leave. And it’s not up to your mentors, siblings, or families. It is up to you.”</p>
<p>Jessie and Bart looked at each other, their masks off. They both spoke at the same time. “We’re in.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Jon agreed, landing beside Speedy, a grin on his face. “Kon tells me about the original team all the time, this’ll be great!”</p>
<p>Cassie shrugged, a small smile on her lips. “Count me on the list.”</p>
<p>“You know us ‘Wing.” Gamma added. “You don’t even have to ask.”</p>
<p>“That leaves Girl 13 and Speedy.” Nightwing said, turning to the two girls. “Again. Your choice.”</p>
<p>Girl 13 nodded enthusiastically. “I’d love to.”</p>
<p>Speedy hesitated. “I’d still be part of Team Arrow, right?”</p>
<p>She looked to the Canaries, who were standing together. They didn’t look angry or upset, more amused than anything else. Black Canary nodded. “You’re always a member. You’re family.”</p>
<p>Speedy smiled shyly. “Guess I’m a member then.”</p>
<p>“Awesome.” Gamma said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Mia Dearden, right? Don’t look at me like that, I was assigned your identity as my final test before I could go into the field. Am I right, or am I right?”</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Mia muttered, looking away. “Am I that bad at hiding it?”</p>
<p>“Nah, but you’ve got a scar on your ear, that’s how I figured it out.”</p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon! My ear, seriously?”</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, Batgirl figured out Supergirl by her shoes.” Gamma laughed, and Supergirl turned pale. “Custom made, and also, same school. You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“They won’t tell anyone.” Nightwing assured the group. “We assigned them each a person whose identity they were to uncover on their own time, using their own resources and skills. It’s a test of willpower, and skill.”</p>
<p>“Besides, we have a gag order.” Beta chimed in. “Can we start? I want a tour!”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you around!” Kid Flash offered, blurring so he was right beside the Robin. “So, what’s your name? Joe? Sam? Logan? Ben?”</p>
<p>“Gag order.” Beta told him brightly. “But no, no, no, and no. Not even close. Where are we going?”</p>
<p>“This legit?” Batgirl asked Nightwing, the neon pink of her cape reflecting light onto the floor, on her boots, the pink light almost glowing. He nodded, and she jumped into the air, pumping her fist. “Yes!”</p>
<p>“Go familiarize yourselves with the Cave.” White Canary suggested, and all the kids started to run after Beta and Bart, the excitement visible. Supergirl landed gently, as the rest of them gathered together. White Canary nodded to Nightwing. “You were right. I am impressed. How old are they?”</p>
<p>“Alpha is thirteen. Beta is ten, and Gamma is fourteen. Batgirl is the eldest, she just turned fifteen last week. Beta and Gamma have been training for eighteen month. Batgirl’s been active for about as long as they’ve been training. Alpha’s… complicated.”</p>
<p>“You planned this?” Impulse shouted, yanking his mask off. “And you didn’t tell us?”</p>
<p>“I got permission from Zatanna to expose Traci to the group last week.” Nightwing retorted. “Jon was already a member, the Kents requested it, they’re hoping it’ll help him learn to control his powers.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Mia Kent agreed. “Dad asked for it.”</p>
<p>“And you’re the twins' cousin, not their father.” Nightwing finished, glaring at the speedster. It was a low level glare, but still one, nevertheless. “I got permission from their parents, who were ecstatic. Iris hopes that it’ll make them more responsible with their speed, and they both agree that it’ll be good for them to have friends their age who know about this part of their lives.”</p>
<p>“I asked for a demonstration of their skills.” Troia put in, nodding to both men. “I was satisfied. I assume Sara dn Laurel asked for the same?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Sara agreed. “I’m not keen on throwing Mia into the field, but this is a covert team. It’ll be good for her to get out of our shadow, and start figuring out what kind of person she wants to be. And Lian, while untrained, is asking to run mission control for some of our operations in Star. If Nightwing would have her, I think it would be good for her to start here. She’d be able to gain experience, and training, in a safe environment.”</p>
<p>“I gotta go.” Supergirl said, rising into the air. “Kara and I are having a movie night, but Kon should be around sometimes. Bye!”</p>
<p>The Zeta-Tubes announced her departure, and Troia excused herself, leaving as well. The Canaries soon followed, leaving only Nightwing and Wally, who glared at his former teammate.</p>
<p>“You don’t trust me with this?” Nightwing challenged him. Wally retorted instantly.</p>
<p>“I’ve known you since you were ten.” he snapped. “ANd I don’t know anything about you, not even your name. Since when have you had a girlfriend, much less a fiance?”</p>
<p>Nightwing shrugged. “Gag order. I’m sorry, but it’s not my call. You learn one of us, you tend to learn all of us, and I have to protect my family. You’d do the same for the twins, you know you would.”</p>
<p>“I’m not letting you make them into Bats.”</p>
<p>“I’m hoping to do the opposite.” Nightwing said flatly. “I want to pull them out of the shadows. If I can train them to work together, stay as a team, stay alive. I’m doing all I can to keep them away from the shadows. I’d rather fall into it and be consumed then let any of them touch it.”</p>
<p>Wally glared at him, and pulled his mask back on. “Fine. Have your way.”</p>
<p>He vanished, leaving Nightwing alone in the room. The vigilante turned, and activated the computers, and started to sort through the files he’d asked Oracle to send him. The team would need a mission, and he knew exactly what one to give them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The names that Bart guesses are all references to some of my favourite characters, with a random one thrown in. Do you know who they refer to? (Hint; think both outside and inside DC!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>